Destini Mercer
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: Just as volatile as Bobby, but as gentle as Jack. Destini Mercer is one girl you don't want to mess with. This is what happens when people mess with the Mercers.
1. Introductions

Evelyn Mercer had only taken in four lost causes in her life. She took them when no one else would. She thought that she could be the one to get through to these boys. All that they needed was somebody that truly loved and cared for them. After a while Evelyn realized that there was something missing from her family. One day she came across Destini. She was the piece that completed the puzzle.

Destini had a rough past just like all of the boys that she had taken in. And just like them, everyone believed that Destini was a lost cause even at the young age of eight. The girl couldn't be kept in a foster home for more than a few months at a time. She wouldn't talk to anybody in the homes or at the youth house she was kept at between houses. Well for the most part that is, if she did talk she was getting into some type of fight.

_Flashback_

_A six year old girl stood there watching her mom getting beaten by her dad. She couldn't take it anymore._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Shut up you little bitch. You're next." This comment didn't faze the girl at all for she was used to it. She had been through things that no child, especially a six year old girl should have to. She shut up just because she didn't want to make it worse than it already was. She saw her dad pull out a gun and shoot her mother. He put took the gun and hit the girl over the back of the head. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital and taken into foster care._

_End Flashback_

Destini went into the system when she was six and wasn't found by Evelyn until she was eight. Evelyn believed that this little girl would fit right in with her boys. She read through Destini's file and was appalled by the things that had happened to her. One thing was for sure, this girl was a tough one.

_Flashback_

_Destini was walking up to the Mercer house with her social worker, Sara. Evelyn opened the door and let them in. She called her boys down. When they came down they saw a little girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes that changed colors, a pair of shorts and a tank top since it was summer, and a lollipop in her mouth._

"_Boys this is Destini. Destini, this is Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack." Destini noticed Jack was the closest one in age to her._

"_Hey can I have some of your lollipop?" Bobby asked joking around trying to make the little girl feel more comfortable like his Ma had asked him too._

"_Shut up freak." She said and all of the guys laughed, even Bobby. He could tell he was going to like this girl._

"_Now Destini, be nice." her social worker scolded. She then turned to Evelyn._

"_Sorry, she has a bit of an attitude problem."_

"_It's alright." Evelyn said. The social worker left and they started to get to know each other. They all formed an instant bond with each other._


	2. Another Lost Mom

It had been six years since Destini had officially became a Mercer. She was now 16 and all of her brothers had moved on with their lives to pursue their dreams. Whether or not they were successful with that was a different story. Jack had been the last one to move out. He went to New York City to pursue his music. Jerry stayed in Detroit with his wife and two little girls. Angel had gone off to the Marines, a decision that shocked the whole family but made them proud. Bobby, well Bobby was a different story. Nobody really knew what Bobby ended up doing with his life after being kicked off the hockey team he was playing for. One thing was for sure though, it wasn't legal. They were never quite sure where he ended up either. They heard from him from time to time, but never got many details from him.

As for Destini, she missed her brothers like none other but knew she didn't need to rely on them to protect or support herself. She loved her family, there was no doubt about that, but Evelyn had raised her to be an independent girl. Destini knew that it saddened her mom a bit to think that she would only be in the house for another two years before going off to college. She also knew that her mom was very proud of her. Destini already had her future planned; she was going to go to college for social working. She knew that she would be able to make a true difference in the world with that career.

It was the Tuesday a week before Thanksgiving. All of her brothers were going to be coming home, even Bobby. She was so excited. Currently Destini was lying on her bed listening to music and doing homework for the next day. She had a bunch of math and anatomy to do. Math wasn't her strongest subject, but she had Jerry help her out from time to time when he could. Destini attention was pulled away from her work by her mother's shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"You want to go to the store with me to get the turkey? You can drive."

Destini smiled excitedly and nodded before realizing that her mom couldn't see it. She chuckled before shouting back, "Yeah give me a minute and I'll be down."

Destini applied a thin coat of lip gloss, reapplied her eyeliner, and put her shoes on, before jogging down the stairs and taking the keys from her mom's outstretched hand. She kissed her cheek as she walked by. "Thanks mom."

She drove them down to a corner store about ten minutes away from the house. It was one that they frequently went to when they needed to get a few things. The store clerks knew the Mercer family well and loved Evelyn. Well, everyone loved Evelyn. While they were in the store Evelyn caught a boy she knew trying to steal some candy. Destini was off picking out snacks when she heard her mother talking to the boy and started to laugh.

"Okay Darnell, so the candy just jumped in your pocket huh? I don't think so. Samir is going to call the police now."

"But I…" Darnell tried to speak

"Samir, the police." The clerk picked up the phone and acted like the police put him on hold.

"That's what happens when you steal. There are going to be consequences." Evelyn told Darnell.

"But it's just some damn candy. I don't wanna go to jail." The boy whined to her afraid.

"You can probably get away with stealing sometimes, but sooner or later you are going to get caught. Is that the way you want to live your life?"

"No."

"I believe you are worth more Darnell. But you gotta believe it too."

"I hear you Miss Evelyn."

"Are you bullshitting me?"

"No ma'am."

"Well you better not be. Now tell Samir."

"I'm sorry. I won't steal anymore."

"It's alright." Samir told him as he hung up the phone.

"Boy did you get lucky. Now I want you to go straight home. You shouldn't be out at this time of night anyway."

"Thank you Miss Evelyn." He said before running out of the store.

Evelyn chuckled and said a few words to Samir as she went back to look for a turkey. Both her and Destini heard men burst into the store and yell at Samir to give them the money from the register. They heard Samir ask them not to kill him then shots. Evelyn gasped and Destini bit her lip to keep from making any sound. She heard her mother's gasp from a few aisles over and hoped that the shooters hadn't.

Luck wasn't with the Mercer women that evening. Destini heard the shooters go over to her mom and taunt her by playing a little Russian roulette before shooting her. She tried to hold her scream in but couldn't. This was the second mom that she had lost to a gun. She didn't know why it was happening to them but didn't really care to think about it at the moment. The men came over and she tried to get up and run away.

One of the guys grabbed her arm and stroked her cheek with the gun making her flinch back. "Where you think you're going sexy? We're not done with you yet." He pushed her onto the ground and started to kiss her and touch her. She tried to fight him off, but he just pushed the gun harder into her cheek. Soon sirens were heard.

"C'mon man, we gotta get out of here." Said the other man.

The guy that was on top of her hit her on the head with the butt of the gun. The last thing she thought before going unconscious was, _Why am I always the one to get knocked out with a gun?_

After she woke up in the hospital everything was a blur. She knew that Jerry came to see her and stayed with her over night. He had fought with the nurses who had tried to tell him to leave. Police came and asked her questions after being given the okay by her doctor. She told them as much as she could, but she hadn't seen much of anything. She remembered that Jerry was given temporary custody of her until Evelyn's will was read. That was the last thing she heard before passing out once again, this time from exhaustion.


	3. Old Times and Finding Out

Destini woke up to the sound of Sofi and Bobby arguing. She smiled to herself, just like old times, she thought. She groggily got up and went down stairs. She watched the fight with great amusement until Sofi went back upstairs.

"Hey there you are. Get enough sleep?" Bobby asked

"What time is it?"

"2"

"Damn"

"Yeah, now come on were going to eat."

They all took their seats at the table. Bobby sat at the head with Jerry and Jack on his left and Angel and Destini on his right. Jerry looked over at mom's seat and then told Angel to stop chewing with his mouth open. Angel looked at it next and pulled down his sleeve and took his elbows off the table. Jack looked over and got all shaky with a scared look in his eyes. He calmed down after a minute. Destini looked over at the spot and saw her mom. It kinda freaked her out.

"Destini, I know you've been through some hard times but don't worry your brothers will protect you. And don't get in to much trouble."

"Screw this lets go play some hockey. I wanna see some quick sticks and tight passing."

That hockey game was fun. After we went to the lawyer for the reading of the will.

(Monday at school)

School was getting on nerves more then usual. I was glad I had my friends with me. I got in a fight outside at lunch but no one saw. The girl was talking about me and my family so I beat her. I was in art which thankfully I had with my best friend Beth when I got a text from Jack._ We're going to the store where mom got shot tomorrow to investigate._ The rest of school went by without a problem. I got home to find out we were going out. We ended up going to Johnny G.'s bar. They weren't going to let me come in but I convinced them that I wouldn't drink. Jack got really drunk so we went to a table.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." Jack kept chanting

"Jack lick ass crack and ball sac.'

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sac. Jack likes boobs. Jack has fans, lots of fans."

"Man shut up" Destini said annoyed. Johnny came up to them.

"Hey sorry bout your mom. The whole neighborhoods upset. Freaking gangs."

"What do you know?" Bobby asked

"Oh shit here we go."

"What you know?"

"Mama always said you were real smart but never liked to think." Jerry said

"I think I heard something"

"Just let the police do their job."

"Man half the cops in this town are dirty and the other half don't care bout a liquor store hold up, the police ain't gonna do shit."

"We got Greene on our side."

"Greene? Come on man."

"So you going to go shoot up all of Detroit cuz your mad?"

"The least we can do is bang on a few doors. Come one Jerry why you bein a bitch?"

"Whatever man don't come to me when y'all get shot." he walked out of the bar.

"What's going on Johnny?" Bobby asked

"You wanna know what I heard?"

"Yeah man"

"The witnesses were guys in this one gang. I don't know the name but I know where they hang." he told them the name and they went to the place. They all went to the back of the car and Bobby opened the trunk.

"You got a burna?" he asked Angel

"Naw I flew in." Bobby grabbed a pistol and handed it to him.

"Be careful that's my baby."

"It loaded?"

"Yeah." he took out a gun for himself and handed Jack a gas can.

"We gonna do that gas thing?"

"Yeah we're gonna do the gas thing. The only thing that scares people more then being on fire is being eaten alive." He goes to close the trunk but Jack and I stop him.

"What about me?" we ask in unison

He handed Jack a crowbar. "Poke them with that."

He went to grab a baseball bat but I stopped him. "I want a gun." I pouted

"No" "Fine" he handed me the bat. We went in and Bobby, Angel, and me started screaming things about being the police and being crazy. We got to the back room and Bobby went up to the leader and started asking him questions after he poured gas on him and Angel poured gas on everyone else. He had us go to the courts across the street from the store to show us the lights turn off at 10. It was a few minutes pass 10 and Bobby was getting impatient when all of the sudden the lights turned off. The boy got mouthy so Angel punched him. We went home and Angel and Sofi went upstairs.


	4. Destini's life

The guys woke me up early the next morning. I was mad because it was earlier then when I was normally up for school. We had to wait outside the store for Jerry and the owner to get there. Jerry pulled up a few minutes before the owner got there. When the owner saw us he looked scared. Who wouldn't seeing 5 thugs standing outside your store.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his middle-eastern accent.

"Yeah we're Evelyn Mercer's kids we just wanted to look around inside and see if we can find anything." I said

"Oh come in. Its horrible what happened to her, such a sweet woman. I have something you might like to see." we went in and he showed us the surveillance tape from that night. I hadn't told any of the guys except Jerry what all happened. Actually I hadn't talked about it to any of them except Jerry. It was hard for me to watch the tape. As hard as it was I just couldn't turn away. It was like if I watched it then everything would fall into place and I would know who did it. I observed each of the guys reactions.

Bobby's POV

I can't believe they would kill our mother. She was the nicest lady around. As the video went on the more I got pissed. Especially when I saw the guys go over to Destini. I was absolutely ready to kill them then. They think they can try to rape my sister and kill my mother and get away with it? They're gonna have hell to pay.

Jerry's POV

Why would someone kill mom? It doesn't make sense. I knew what happened with Destini that night, but it killed me to watch it happening. At least they didn't get farther then kissing her. Even that's bad enough though. They are going to pay for what they did to my family. Hopefully the cops get them before Bobby, Angel, and Destini do. I'm not to worried about Jack he's not to much into that. You wouldn't think that she would be so much like Bobby with all she went through but she is. She's a good kid though.

Angel's POV

All I could think were those motherfucka's were gonna pay.

Jack's POV

I watched as they killed mom and went to Destini. It was to much to handle I had to walk to the back of the store or else I would be sick. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting my family like that.

Destini's POV

I felt bad for Jack when he walked to the back of the store. He never really liked a lot of violence. Its mostly because of his past though. We shared the same type of past and that's what gave us such a close bond. I wished that Jack hadn't had to have had that past or me. I could take it though. I knew Jack couldn't. He just put on an act for the world to see. Those memories still haunt him sometimes, I know. They haunt me too. Its hard when you have a past like ours but you have to keep going. I started to pay attention as Bobby talked.

"Do you know who the witness was?"

"Um I don't know his name. he comes in here a lot. Never wears a jacket and always has sweats on. He has a uhh.." he motioned his hands around his head trying to show what he was talking about.

"An afro like Ben Wallace?" Angel asked

"Yes like Ben Wallace."

"Where can we find him?"

"He hangs out down at the courts at the gym a lot."

We walked over to the gym at my school. Well more like marched with Bobby ranting the whole way. We went into the gym and Jerry asked Bobby what the plan was. In true Bobby fashion we were going to wing it.

"Man we're going to get killed." Jack said. Me and Angel looked at him. I knew I wasn't going to because I went to the school and a lot of people were my friends or scared of me and my family.

"What do you mean we white boy?" Angel asked before he walked of to another door. Bobby went into the middle of the court and took the ball and started to shout at the players. That is until one stepped up and got put on the floor. Jerry went out when Bobby pulled out his gun. He started questioning the crowd when me and Jack noticed a kid going out the door so we followed. The kid saw us and started running. He tried to go through the door but Angel opened it pushing him back. Jack and I caught him.

"Where you going?" Jack asked

"Go get Bobby and Jerry." Angel told Jack

"You got something to tell us youngster?" Angel asked

"Naw man."

"What's your name?"

"Keenon." I said

"You know him?"

"Yeah I go to school with him."

Bobby, Jack, and Jerry came over.

"What's up?" Bobby asked

"Have a feeling that this one was on his way to deliver a warning." Angel said

"Who is he?"

"Damian he's my brother."

"Oh really these are my brothers." Bobby said. Keenon kinda knew that but was trying to hide a laugh.

"Naw man my real brother."

"Yeah these are my real brothers and sister. Jerry, I'm Bobby, Angel, Jack, and Destini."

"You close to your brother?" Angel asked

"yeah and I ain't telling you shit else." I rolled my eyes. Keenon always had to act tough just like my brothers.

"Don't worry we just wanna talk to him."

"Yo Bobby we got something." Jerry said going through his bag

"where?"

"The apartments over there." the guys walked off. I stayed behind for a minute.

"Don't worry he won't get to messed up I promise."

"Alright, we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I gotta go." I said and kissed him quickly.

We waited in the car for what felt like forever. Jerry left to go take my nieces to gymnastics. All of the sudden Jack was shouting and we took off out of the car. Bobby pulled out the gun which made Damian freak and hurry. Bobby told me and Jack to stay and tell him what floor he was on. It stopped at six. We ran up and told him that then waited for them. Pretty soon they were on their way back down and outside. We followed quickly. I saw Damian lying there with his bone sticking out of his leg.

"C'mon man call an ambulance." Damian said

"For my dog bites? I'll live. Now tell us why you lied to the cops." Bobby said

"I didn't shoot no one. Come on call me an ambulance."

"Speak up playa, I can't hear with all this wind. No one else is gonna hear you either. You'll be out here all night." Angel said

"Yeah, its gonna be a cold night." Jack said

"I didn't shoot her. I didn't shoot no one."

"Tell us who did." Bobby said

"I can't."

"Aight lets go."

"Destini, c'mon girl don't leave me out here." he pleaded while the guys were walking away. I knew Damian pretty good. He hangs out with me and Keenon sometimes. He was a cool guy. I shook my head and walked to Bobby.

"You know him too?"

"Yeah, hang out with his brother sometimes. He comes around occasionally." Bobby nodded. I would be dead and so would Keenon if he knew we were dating. Mom let me date, but the guys never knew, they wouldn't let me if they did. We went back when we heard him yell at us.

"I don't know who he was. He said he would pay me if I said I saw a couple of gang bangers run out of the store."

"What they look like?"

We went to a place where he to us we could find them. It was called Casino. We were looking for a guy with a bearded goatee. Me and Jack saw him at the same time.

"There he is." I said to Bobby

"Where?" Jack went to point but I grabbed his hand down and nodded over to him. A few seconds later their were shots coming toward us. They must of noticed my nod. They ran out the back door. The guys followed, but I went back out front and around. I got to the back and saw Jack shooting at the car and missing. I pulled out my gun and shot out one tire. I ran over to the guys. We got in the car and took off after them.

"Where'd you get the gun and learn to shoot like that?" Bobby asked

"Long story."

"Fine we'll talk at home."

Bobby took a corner to fast and I had to put my feet against the door to keep me and Jack from sliding.

"Where's the shotgun?"

"Its out of shells."

"There's more in the trunk."

"And how am I supposed to get them?" Jack said

"Shut up, Angel you got a gun?"

"Yeah." he leaned out and started shooting. He surprised us all by hitting the driver. We ran them into a snow bank but they got out of it and started shooting at us. They hit our tire but Bobby said we were going to keep going. Angle ran out of bullets.

"Destini give me your gun!"

"No, move out of the way!" he didn't so I crawled into his lap and started shooting at the car. I hit 2 more tires. They started to loose control so Bobby rammed into their car. They were spinning and then they flipped over. We all got out of the car. Half way there Bobby told Jack and me to stay there. Bobby and Angel went and pulled them out of the car. They started beating them then they shot them. They came back to the car so I pulled Jack along with me. Bobby dropped us at home and I went with Jack to his room.

"Jack are you ok?"

"They shot them." He was scared I could tell. He was probably remembering his past.

"Jack, they killed Ma, they deserved to die."

"I know."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" I could tell he didn't want to be alone

"I'm gonna stay in here tonight ok?"

"Ok"

I woke up when Jack did the next morning. I had a dream about my dad last night. The shots must've shook me up more then I thought. I decided to go downstairs when Angel yelled that there were cops here. I walked down and saw Bobby in Ma's old robe. I heard Green and Fowler. God, I hate Fowler. He has been trying to bust me for at least a year now, but hasn't been able to.

"Where were you last night?" Fowler asked me when he saw me

"What's it to you?"

"We had a double homicide last night. A couple of contract killers."

"You think I killed 2 guys?"

"Yeah, I do. Now where were you?"

"I was at a friends for a few hours and then came back around 11:30."

"Who's the friend?"

"Diana Santos"

"You still hanging with her? Figures"

"Whatever Fowler. Shouldn't you be leaving? I'm sure your just dying to check my alibi." I said sarcastically

"Oh yes, such a thrill. I'm gonna catch you one of these days and nobody's gonna care what happens to you."

"Get the fuck out now." I growled

"Fine Destini we're going." Green said as they left.

"What was that about?" Angel asked

"Hold on a second." I got out my cell phone and dialed Diana's number.

"Hey girl its me."

"Yeah what's up?" Diana asked

"When Fowler calls or stops by tell him I was with you until around 11:30. Ok?"

"Yeah girl, no problem."

"Alright, now what's all this with Fowler."

"Lets just say me and Fowler don't like each other." I said. They didn't need to know my private life. Especially when it will get me in trouble with them.

"No, we're not just leaving it at that. Now tell the whole story."

"Alright. Me and my friends kinda have this gang. Its called the Shadows. We're called that because we never get caught. That's where the gun came from and how I learned to shoot."

"You ever kill anyone?" Angel asked

"Naw just hurt them pretty badly. I don't use the gun unless I have to. We normally just steal and vandalize stuff. Occasionally we set things on fire."

"Dammit Destini. What the hell were you thinking? Who's gang is this?"

"Mine I started it about a year ago. C'mon we're always safe. We haven't got caught yet and we wont. We cover our tracks."

"We'll talk later."


	5. Lawyers and Jerry's trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Well that was an interesting conversation. To bad it's not over. Bobby said we'll talk later which meant whether I wanted to or not. That's not going to be a fun conversation. Oh well I can at least out it off until tomorrow. I have my date with Keenon tonight. Yaay! I can't wait. He's a great boyfriend. I haven't gotten to hangout with him so much since all of this stuff with mom happened. I want to find the unlucky bastards who did this. It's just that Jerry was right it's getting real dangerous, real fast. I mean I just watched my brothers kill two people. Sure we can handle ourselves, even me. It's just that if you're powerful enough to hire killers to kill the sweetest old lady on the face of the earth, you're extremely powerful and dangerous which is not a good combination. I'm mainly worried about Jack. Yeah, I know he's older than me and can take care of himself, but it's because of his past that I worry. It comes back to him with all of this violence, me too. I hate the life that was given to us but at the same time I'm grateful for it. Me and Jack shouldn't have been abused, but if we hadn't then we would have never met each other or our brothers. Even though we're not blood we family in every other sense of the word.

"Destini come on, you too Angel." Bobby yelled

"Angel I seem to recall a conversation about us having lunch together. I spent two hours in the kitchen making food for it."

"Man it's sad when Jack and Destini are the only ones down to ride. Come on kids say goodbye to your big sister."

"Bobby give me 15 minutes and I'll be out."

They just walked out without giving him time to explain to Sofi. They went to the shooter's apartment to see if they could find anything leading them to the people who hired them. Bobby went into the bedroom and found a bunch of guns under the mattress. Jack found a camera. Destini took some cd's. They were at the house with Bobby and Destini naming the guns when Jerry came in. Angel came in a few minutes later. Jack was looking at the camera when he found something.

"Hey look at this!"

"It's ma's lawyer. He said he only met her once. Come on lets go pay him a visit." Bobby said

"Bobby wait."

"What? Not now Destini."

"Fine look like an idiot." Destini muttered

They broke into the lawyer's house and Jack pulled up his schedule on the computer.

"Hey you don't think E.M. stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?"

"Who meets up with their lawyer at 8 o'clock on the night before they die?" Bobby asked and Destini shook her head. All of the sudden they heard Sofi outside screaming.

"Angel go get you girlfriend. I knew we should've tied her to a chair." Destini said

"Y'all are coming with me, she's crazy."

"Fine."

While they were out calming Sofi down the lawyer pulled up. Bobby went over and pulled him out of the car and smacked his stomach until he started talking.

"I felt guilty."

"Why?"

"I was seeing your mother socially. Didn't Destini tell you?"

"I tried to but you were being to hard headed to listen to me." Destini said defending herself before he got the chance to talk.

They went home and went to bed, all except Angel and Sofi who went to his room and spent the night making up. The next morning Jack was showering, Destini was brushing her teeth and Bobby was on the toilet when Angel walked in.

"Man you know Sofi and I did a lot of making up last night, well I got a little rust on the tools. What do you think it is?"

"Ask the cockologist in the shower" Bobby said

"How would I know?" Jack asked

"For Christ's sake screw it." Destini looked at it. "Rug burn."

"How do you know that?" Bobby demanded

"I'm not a little angel Bobby you know that."

"We'll…"

"I know we'll talk later."

"Man Jerry ain't been straight with that redevelopment project."

"What'd you mean Angel?" Destini asked

"Apparently the city cut off his loans because he got mixed up with some bad people. Technically he is really broke. Look, I need you to go see this cat City Councilman Douglas; he'll know who Jerry got mixed up with."

"Where are you going Angel? Why can't you just tell me what you know?" Bobby demanded

"Look what I know is that you need to keep your ass on that porcelain. This is going to require a little finesse and with your prior reputation as a hothead I don't think you should be handling it."

"Finesse? I wrote the fucking book on finesse! Give me 5 minutes and I'm coming with you."

Angel walked out of the bathroom and Destini followed him. "Angel let me come."

"No babygirl."

"Please Angel." She said with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay come on."

Angel and Destini were parked outside a bank. Jerry had just walked into the bank. He spoke to a teller and came out with an envelope.

"Damnit Jerry." Angel said. He called Bobby and told him to meet them at the bowling alley.

"You find anything from Douglas?" Angel asked

"Yeah you know a guy named Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked looking toward Destini.

"Yeah shit if he's mixed up with him its bad."

"It's that bad with this guy?"

"Yeah Sweet owns practically half of Detroit."

"Great."

Just then Jerry came in and handed the envelope to Evan. Evan used to be in the Union with Jerry. Apparently he is working for Sweet now.

"Damnit Jerry."

They walked over to him after Jerry left. "Hey Evan what was that?"

"Me and Jerry go way back to the Union days you know that Bobby."

"What was in the envelope?"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby pulled his jacket back a little revealing his gun.

"You gonna do this here?"

"Right here, right now. Give me the envelope and take a walk." Evan handed him the envelope and went back to his family.

"We'll be seeing your ass real soon." Angel told him. They walked out of the bowling alley and drove home.


	6. More of Destini's life

Destini's POV

I was mad about missing my date with Keenon last night. He called me last night and we rescheduled for tonight. It's a good thing we don't have any plans. It's going to be hard getting out of the house. I'll probably tell them it is just some gang things that I need to straighten up. I hope they believe me. I haven't got to spend any time with Keenon since the week before everything happened with mom. Things have been crazy between school, Ma's murder, and my gang. It's almost getting to me too much. I don't know why I've always been pretty busy. Oh wait I know why. Ma was my support system. No matter what I did she was always there for me. I would get in trouble at school she was there for me. Fowler has me at the station trying to use phony evidence to pin something on me and my gang, Ma was there to bail me out and tell Fowler to back off in kinder words than I would use. I can't believe she is gone. She is, I mean was, the sweetest woman in the world. I really hope that Jerry didn't have anything to do with the murder. It seems like it but I just can't believe it. Jerry was always there for us. Whenever I need something or mom for that matter, he was there. He helped pay the bills. I just don't know why he didn't tell Ma about his business going under. Maybe he thought she would be disappointed in him. I know that if he didn't get in with Sweet then she wouldn't have been disappointed in him. She would have been proud of him for sticking up for his beliefs. I know one thing for sure, if Bobby finds out that Jerry had anything to do with Ma's murder then Jerry will be dead. I guess I'll find out in the morning. I walked downstairs and put my coat on. I was about to tell them I was leaving when Bobby asked me a question.

"Where are you going Destini?"

"I'm going to go meet Diana and the rest of the gang at her house; we have some things to talk about."

"Well we need to have a talk with you about all that's been going on since we left."

"Awww come on Bobby, I have to go." I pleaded

"No, you can go over in a couple days when all this is settled. I don't want you out there alone while Sweet is still there."

"Fine let me make a few calls and reschedule okay."

"Fine."

I was really going to Diana's to get ready for my date, but it seems the plans have changed. This sucks. I mean I want to catch Sweet but I want to be able to live my life.

"Hey, I can't make it tonight… I know… look we can after I finish sorting out this shit with my family okay... yes I know that… I promise… bye." That was my call to Keenon.

"Hey I can't come tonight so we have to do this in a few days after all this shit is sorted out with y family… yes I know…. Sure…. I mean it we will don't worry. Yeah see you later... oh and call everyone else because I have to go have a talk with my brothers… yeah later." That was my call to Diana.

"That all taken care of now?" Bobby asked

"Yeah."

The guys all came and sat down. "Alright so what's up with this gang you have?" Angel asked

"Alright really it's just me and some friends and we hang out. We have stolen some things and set things on fire and spray painted, but we've never done anything to major. We've never been caught and that's how we came up with the name."

"Have you been in any fights?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I've been in fights. There are some other gangs that don't really like us that much so they will start fights from time to time but like I said nothing major."

"You shot anyone?"

"Once but in my defense he pulled a blade on me and I only shot him in the shoulder."

"All right and what was that this morning in the bathroom?"

"Bobby like I said I'm not a little angel. You of all people should know that. It was nothing really." I said hoping to get off the topic.

"Let me just ask you this, are you a virgin?"

"I swear to god Bobby I am."

"All right, keep it that way."

"I'm not staying a virgin forever Bobby. The only way that would happen is if you forced me in a nunnery."

"Well just wait until you're in love at least ok."

"I promise as soon as I'm in love I'll bang the guy I'm with." I smirked

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh come on Bobby you know I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, yeah." We all laughed.


	7. Shootout

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

I woke up to Angel screaming at Jerry. I heard a thud and decided that it was the best time to go down there. I got dressed and went down just as Jerry punched Bobby and pushed Angel.

"You think I killed Ma? I paid all her bills. How long did I have to take care of her and Destini my goddamn self? Where were you?"

"You paid sweet, what he do for you?" Bobby asked

"He killed my life. He got my business shut down."

"I thought the city did that." Jack piped up

"Man Sweet owns Douglass. All he is, is a gagster in a suit."

They kept talking but there was a knock on the door. Jack went to get it and Destini took brief notice of it. She didn't panic until she heard a gunshot go off then Jack screaming. She pulled her gun out and shot the guy just as he was about to kill Jack, Jack tried to run but a van filled with gunmen pulled up and started shooting at them. Jack got shot again and was down on the ground screaming for help. Destini made her way over to him while her, Bobby, and Angel were shooting back at the gunmen. She managed to call 911 while she was shooting. She didn't have time to talk so she just let them hear what was going on and trace the call. All of the Mercer's ran out of shots at the same time. All of the sudden Bobby came out and threw bricks at two of the gunmen. The van was driving towards Bobby and Angel pushed him out of the way just in time for Jerry to crash into it with his Volvo. They all came over to check on Jack. Destini turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke on his blood. The ambulance came just in time and took him to the hospital. They followed only to find out he was in surgery. While they waited they decided what to do about Sweet. They decided that Jerry would pay him off. Jerry went to Evan to see if Sweet would go for it. He would, but only if Fowler wasn't there. They decided that Angel and Destini would take care of Fowler. Sofi would help to. Jack got out of surgery and was fine, just unconscious for the time being. It was time to put their plan into action. Angle paid a boy to pretend to sell candy for his little league team. When Fowler shut the door Angel put a bag around his head and tied it with a belt while Destini called Bobby. After a few minutes on the floor Fowler ripped the bag.

"See most people go for the belt." Angel said

"You know you're never going to get away with this. They tend to shoot cop killers with the handcuffs on, resisting arrest and all you know." Fowler said

"See but we have the advantage here. We know that you killed Green." Destini said

"You think that they'll believe you? Your Mercers, I could kill the entire department and they would just promote me to chief if you were the only witnesses. Ahhh hear that, that's a sweet sound." Fowler said referring to the police sirens.

"Yup it is. No one will believe us except for the guys we've got listening in the van out there. We're bringing him out Lieutenant."

"You're lying."

Angel showed him the wire then let him overtake him. Fowler took Angel outside at gunpoint and Destini followed pretending to be scared. The cops were confused but shot Fowler because he was threatening to kill Angel. They took Destini and Angel into the station.


	8. Finally

Disclaimer: I own Destini and nothing else.

Jerry's POV

After we got the call I went out to meet Evan and two other guys, one of which who's name I learned was Charlie. We drove out to the frozen river for the meeting. I was shocked when I saw a few guys cutting a hole in the ice. They laughed and said a guy was part Eskimo and using it for ice fishing. While we waited I went over the plan that we had come up with. Instead of giving the money to Victor Sweet we would split it up between them. Bobby would come and fight Sweet and it would be done. They were worried about Fowler, but I told them that we had it covered so there was no need to worry. They weren't completely sure of the plan but finally decided to go along with it with a little convincing from Evan. I was happy, but I knew I had to keep my excitement hidden and off of my face or Sweet would know something was going on. After waiting about twenty minutes he finally showed up.

Destini's POV

When we got to the station, we were immediately taken into separate interrogation rooms. While I waited I texted Keenon to meet me at the police station. After everything is done later I'm going to tell the guys about my relationship with him. I need to start being more honest with the guys especially since they're not leaving anytime soon. I just hope they don't kill Keenon. It's likely just for the fact that he is my boyfriend. Sometimes it sucks having overprotective brothers. Keenon showed up ten minutes later. He wasn't let inside the room to see me but he was waiting outside for them to let me out.

Jerry's POV

Sweet looked in the duffle bag full of money then looked up at me. He had a smile on his face.

"I like how you do business!" He exclaimed

"Yeah so can we get on the deal?" I asked irritated

"Oh yeah, the deal. I take your money and forgive and forget."

"Yeah, I just buried my mother and almost had to bury my brother. I think that's payment enough. My brothers and sister told me I was naïve to do this, that you would just shoot me."

"Now that hurts my feelings."

"Good because you don't know shit about hurt feelings."

"You know this all could have been avoided if you would have let me in at the start. It would have been a sweet deal for both of us."

"You know me and my brothers came up with another proposal. I've been thinking and thought that I would give this $400,000 to those underpaid workers you have around you. I believe it is a very sweet deal."

"Oh really. So you all are going to bite the hand that's been feeding you? Evan pistol."

"You forgot one thing Vic; I was in the Union for a long time."

"So who's going to be the big man and step up?"

In the distance Bobby was walking up to the men.

"So Bobby Mercer is going to be fighting for you guys? Well alright then."

Destini's POV

These cops were pissing me off. I kept asking about Jack but they wouldn't tell me anything about him. I finally got it out of one of them that he was out of surgery and doing fine in recovery. He had police surveillance around his room. That pissed me off because he had nothing to do with it, everything was all of us except him. I planned to let them know that to.

"That's bullshit! He didn't do anything except get shot. There is no reason for the cops to be all over him."

"Exactly he got shot. He's a Mercer, and nine out of ten times when a Mercer gets shot it's for a reason."

"Just because some people don't like us doesn't give them the right to shoot up our home."

"Well you probably did something to piss them off, something illegal most likely."

"Cut the shit. We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, it probably had something to do with your little gang too."

"Don't you dare blame his getting shot on me! I didn't do anything."

"Whatever. Your brothers are probably going to be here in the next hour."

Jerry's POV

We watched as Bobby and Victor fought. Victor had the upper hand for all of a minute while he was choking Bobby before Bobby elbowed him a couple of times to get free. He continued to beat Victor. Finally with one last blow Victor went down. Victor Sweet was dead and my family was safe. Bobby and I walked away.

"What are we going to do about the cops Bobby?"

"Cops? They love the Mercers Jerry."

When we got back to the house we were met with two cop cars outside of it. They got out and arrested us. All I could think was damn that was fast. We were taken into the station and immediately put into separate rooms for interrogation. After about twenty minutes of me getting hit by the cops for not talking then saying I was banging his wife, I was let out to where Camille was waiting for me. Angel came out soon after, followed by Bobby who was threatening the cop who led him out. Destini was the last one out. She had a split lip and a black eye. All of us wanted to go and kill the guys who did that but they were cops so we controlled ourselves, but just barely. She was cussing at the cop.

Destini's POV

I walked out of the interrogation room with a split lip, black eye, and cursing up a storm. I saw Keenon waiting for me, staying away from the guys, and looking furious. All of my brothers looked furious and Camille and Sofi were worried. They checked me over and made sure I was alright. I walked over to the desk with the guys to get our stuff, temporarily ignoring Keenon. Angel looked over at Jerry and asked if he said something. He said no and Bobby said that he told them he was banging the cops wife. Angel and Jerry said they said the same thing. They looked over at me.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

I got a huge grin on my face.

"Seriously now I want to know." Bobby said

"I told them I was with his daughter eating her out."

They cracked up laughing.

"I can't believe you said that!" Angel exclaimed.

As we were about to walk out I stopped in front of where Keenon was. I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Keenon and I are going out, he's my boyfriend.

"What? You aren't allowed to date."

"Guys mom said I could. She's met Keenon before and thinks he's a good kid. He's my first boyfriend and he treats me good. He respects me. He wanted to tell you guys earlier, but I said no because I didn't know how bad you would react." I said pleading with them

"Alright you can date him. If you break her heart we'll break your neck." Bobby told him. Keenon nodded.

"Come on let's go see Jack. He's in recovery now."

We went to the hospital and got to see Jack. He would be released in a week and after that had a lot of physical therapy to go through to get full use of his arm back. They went home and set up plans to fix the house up. Destini finally got her date with Keenon that night too.

**Finished!**

**A/N: Wow this is my first finished story. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I've started a sequel so let me know if you want it.**


	9. Author note

Hey everyone who has read this story and added it to their alerts, favorites, or reviewed on it. Thanks for the support. I'm back and totally ready to get back into writing. I'm going to edit this story a bit, keeping it all relatively the same, just adding a bit more detail and fixing any errors. I know it has been a while but I hope you will check out the sequel that is coming. I had started it after finishing the story but never got around to finishing a chapter.


End file.
